ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
The City of the Brother
The city of the Brother is the counter point to the City of the Sister. It is ruled by, you guessed it, The Brother, who has always been confined to his castle on the far side of the city. This city, in addition to its giant outer dome, has a system of enforced plastic like giant tunnel systems. These are what make up the smaller districts within, and are usually residential. Like the City of the Sister, the City of the Brother is self sustaining, and does not allow people in or out of the City. The Brother The Brother is said to be the Brother who ruled the kingdom when it was first created. It is the best kept secret within the city that the original Brother has died and that new ones take his place. This mystery is kept up in order to create the illusion that The Brother is an ancient, powerful and knowledgeable figure. There are very few people who truly know, and they are sworn into secrecy on punishment of death and a loss of all public status and honor upon the first offence. The Castle of the Brother hosts parties in The Brother's honor very often, and is a constant hubbub of noble society. This makes getting into the Castle rather easy, especially if you are either well known within the noble community, or have specific invitation. However, many rooms are completely off limits, these mostly consist of The Brothers Private chambers, and make up the top half of the Castle. The current Brother was recently put into power, as the previous Brother died of undisclosed causes. The new brother is 10, which makes ruling the city a very difficult proposition. Due to this, he has taken, or truly been assigned, an advisor. However, being 10, he relies entirely upon the judgment of his advisor, and is in truth a puppet, and not even a public one. His advisor is hell bent on creating a resurgence in the war against The City of the Sister. He is doing this quietly, but in earnest. The Guard The City of the Brother is a very, very strictly controlled society. They do have a lot of trouble with crime, which only makes them more strict on those who they do in fact catch. Most crimes are punishable by death, or other extreme punishment. This means that all crime is kept very hush hush by everyone, and even mentioning it in anything remotely public will cause immediate shunning. The guards themselves are bred for their jobs. There is a guard hatching center, which uses what is essentially cloning science to mass produce guards whenever necessary. The guards are all a breed of Hippocamptaurs, beings with merfolk torsos, horse forequarters and fish hindquarters. This makes them not only fast, but also strong and agile. However, they are not incredibly bright and follow very programmed orders. The Inlaws This name is purely ironic. The Inlaws are a (literally) underground rebellion group who occupy a set of secret tunnels underneath the city. Their official goal is to subvert the power of the Brother, and create more rights for the citizens of the City. They disapprove of the militarized state of the City, and the oppressive power that the guards and nobles have. There has been a bit of a rebellion for some time within the City of the Brother, however, upon discovering the secret underground tunnel system, Ragna, who is the leader and founder of the group, began to use the system as a base to increase their efforts. Since then, the group has grown drastically, as has their efforts against the political system. They now harbor all kinds of people, including mages, wanted criminals, unknown criminals and major resistance folk. Most people live outside of the tunnels, but use them as an escape system. When they are ultimately being chased by guards, they make their way down to the ground level of the city and slip into the concealed tunnels, effectively vanishing The most interesting part of the tunnel system is that they lead outside of the city. There are several opening in the tunnel which allow the Inlaws to interact with the Wilds. This means that they can trade with the wildlings, the fae, the sirens and other roaming beings, and gain access to magic, magical knowledge, metal, and other rarer materials. Including recreational drugs. Major Members of the Inlaws Ragna * A Sea Dwarf with a bold personality who takes her job very seriously, though you would never be able to tell from the way she talks. She is very protective of her group, but also very good as an encourager of moral. Bubbly, fun and and loves finding magic bolts for her crossbow. As leader of the group, she not only participates in the activities, but protects and maintains order within the group. She keeps the Inlaws focused. Skel * A Sea Drow, who speaks nothing but Drow, and has serious signs of a rough past, Skel tend to maintain a strong and silent presence. This presence is helped by her skeletal tattoos, which cover all of her visible body. When she is not in the field she is following her girlfriend and savior Ragna around. Skel is not originally from the city, but now that she is here she has mastered it. She knows every inch of the place, and is skilled in magics focusing on shadow evasion and transportation. She is the eyes and ears of the Inlaws, patrolling and watching the city, she takes the most dangerous reconnaissance missions,using her abilities to vanish in mid air. M * A Sea Halfling, and a ball of anxious energy, M never leaves the Inlaw camp and he rarely leaves the center quarters of that. Everything makes him jump, and he takes no part in any of the interrogations, or interactions with outsiders or insiders beyond Skel and Ragna. That is, unless they have a project for him. He is a master engineer and an intelligent mage. He is fascinated by magic in all of its contexts and how to replicate that in engineering. Though he does just as much of the opposite. He is not very well known even within the in laws except to those who apprenticed under him. He only ever really feels safe when he's with one of his girlfriends, either Skel or Ragna, and sometimes even they scare him. Category:Cities